eavesdroping
by GotNoName123
Summary: Randy and Howard are having one of their arguments about NNS'ing, while they are doing that Heidi hears onto their conversation and gets interested, will she get caught or get away with new information? One-Shot Defiantly this time


**Heidi's Pov**

"Howard! Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate hear!" I shout at Howard from the living room to his room as loud as I can, because he and Sandy are extremely loud arguing about something, after a couple more tries at shouting at him to quiet down I decide to go down to his room and do it myself. While I make my way down to his room even with a closed door they are being louder than ever but this time I can make out what they are saying.

"Dude you keep NNS'ing on me, whenever we do anything fun!" Howard screamed at Randy. NNS'ing I wonder what that means, this conversation just became a lot more interesting I thought to myself

"It's not my fault that I have some responsibilities to take care of!" Responsibilities? Since when does my brother best friend have responsibilities?

"No it's totally you fault, you know you can just blow it off"

"Come on bro you know if I did that the town will be destroyed." What's so important that if Andy blew it off well result in destroying the town? As I continue to listen to their conversation I just get more and more into it until something interesting came up.

"It's not like I chose this, it choose me and I'm proud of it!" He's been chosen? Chosen to be what, looks like he's more interesting than I thought….

"Yeah, yeah at first it was cool that you became the ninja" I was just about to leave when, Wait What?! So I returned to the door in a rush to hear the rest "but it's not cool you keep blowing me of to do your ninja duties. Ha Duties" Howard chuckled at the final part" I just sighed of how much he's immature.

"Ok how about I give you one whole weekend with just me and you playing grave punchers till we pass out?" Randy said

"So no NNS?" Howard asked

"Yes I won't Ninja out, unless it's totally necessary, agreed?"

"Fine."

"Hey, I got to get going now it's getting late." As I heard him say that, I try to get away before they see me, but before I know it they opened the door and I tripped, just my luck. And next thing I know they are tying me up to a chair.

"Hey guys let me go, what are you doing?!" I shout as loud as I can

"Sorry, but we can't do that" Howard and Randy said at the same time which just made it creepier.

"And why is that?" I question them. Randy steps forward and asks

"Because me and Howard have some question for you to answer."

"ok what are these questions."

"Lets, start with the simple stuff. How much have you heard from the conversation between me and Randy" Howard said

"I probably heard enough" I said with a smirk

"And that is?" Randy said with a questioning look.

"I know that you're the ninja" the way he reacts to this will confirm my suspicion; if he's the ninja or not.

"So you know I'm the ninja now?"

"It was a suspicion, till you just confirmed it. My turn to ask the quest-" I was cut off by Howard

"Hey we ask the questions here, besides if Randy doesn't want to answer them, don't bother it with him."

"Howard it's ok, as long as she doesn't expose my secret." Randy said with a worried look on his face.

"Ok first question why don't you want anyone to know you're the ninja?"

"Because my enemy is going to use that against me and kill me or something worse while I least expect it as Randy Cunningham and not the ninja."

"Ok interesting answer, and who are these enemies?"

"um… yeah about that, its..McFist."

"Wait What?! Really?"

"yeah, never expected it right?"

"ok next questions. When did you become the ninja. Who else knows about the secret. How do people turned to monsters. How do you learn your battling skills. Where do you pull out your weapons from. And do you just walk around with your ninja suit under your close and just put on your mask?" I burst out asking

"I became the ninja before school in a week, told Howard on the first day and no one else, when someone feels negative emotions and the sorcerer uses stank to stank them, from an ancient book called the nomicon, I have no answer for that one, no its with the mask when I put it on magical silk covers my body and I become the ninja." Randy took a deep breath after answering all the questions.

"Heidi, me and Cunningham have one question for you, can you keep his identity a secret from everyone?" Howard asked sincerely.

"Yes you can I give you my word, that'll I won't tell anyone." They kept staring at me probably to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Fine, Howard untie her." Randy said.

Howard walked towards me and untied me from my chair as I walked outside Howards room I turned around a said

"Don't worry you can trust me Randy." I smirked and watched Randy smile

"Oh My Cheese! You just got my name right!"

"Don't get used to it."

 **I hope you like this fast One shot I quickly wrote out of boredom but besides this**

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
